custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echo 1
Uncategorized sure ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, you can use him! :D Jareroden97 23:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:ELT Smaller? Sure, I guess it's better than nothing. Hey Make Heehvan canon. Collector1 Guest Starring Yes, you can guest star. Do you want me to sprite one of your MOCs, or do you want me to make a random sprite? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. YEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH! Collector1 WEWT I'm proud I won. Toa Keos 01:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'''Evilkitteh 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me but, I would prefer if you would ask before using Keos in your storyline. However, it's fine now. Toa Keos 03:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Zeraton? Hey, do you think that I could use the Zeraton? I have another interdemintianal traveling species which could make great allies! Or great enemies...Piraka king 23:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sentillium So far my other-universely species are called the Sentillium. A large force from The Shadow, (which combines the Kuulanahk universe to the bionicle universe) makes a Huge sentillium ship of the Reslian nation, teleport to the universe. So far that is all that I have. I will make a story for it after I finish my Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story Piraka king 18:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jevson I'll be using Jevson non-canon, because he would be dead before my story. If you want me to bring him back canon-like, I will. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 16:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Makes since, okay. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: SPOILER: I'm going to use Jevson as a temporary anti-hero (He still has the urge to kill, but has to help save Spherus Magna) that teams up with Sharian. I'm not sure what to do after that. Maybe make him turn on Sharian? Okay. I hope you realized that was whited-out text. I'm writing in Jevson's part right now. 20:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you like what I did with Jevson in Wrath of the Infinity? I made him able to mimic voices and shape shift into other characters, because he's a chamelion (Along with the blending in to enviroment.)[[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Your choice. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 05:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I like the new Jevson images. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 03:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 03:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sprite I have finished the Malachi sprite! Here he is! So how did I do? Ah, Jevson! What a good old back stabbing Rahkshi! Haha. :P I did what I told you I had planned to do. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 17:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Sorry about Jevson eating people (He never actually did eat anyone, yet!), I never thought to ask you. :P But I guess you like it anyway. I mean, he has to eat something larger when he's larger. Okay, so do you have anything you'd like Jevson to do? I mean now that he's Power Hungry......! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll add Jevson into the same episode. I'll make it "Smashing"! Sorry I could make them PGS. I thought 7 was enough. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) See in the picture how she's blurry? Malachi and Jevson are like that too. It makes it very hard to recolor, and it changes the color of the sprite a little. Luckily, I found one of Malachi on his page. Is it possible to get a better image for me (Tali & Jevson?) Thanks. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it worked! ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Huh?? I just happened to be reading your userpage, and I stumbled upon this: What's that supposed to mean?? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Oh, I see. I never considered the possibility of it using the USERNAME template. :P [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hello Hey dude, I decided to make my own version of B: RPG's logo: What do you think? —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 00:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Finished. :) —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 22:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle RPG logo my way.png BIONICLE RPG Wii.png BIONICLE RPG PS3.png There you go. :D —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 23:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I like the sprites. They're fine. If you want, you can use both for him (different forms, I guess?) 'Shadowmaster' 19:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sprites The sprites I've made for 95, as you've requested: Sure. Just put it under the "unorthodox forms" category. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 23:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, may I use Sierrah for a short story of mine? (It's a Dark Realities prequel, possibly the first of a series, and I'm in need of Toa.) [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 01:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) And why do I not have a clearance to view this file? Kazi22 02:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) What's up man. Where have you been? Kazi22 18:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Want to be one of my IB's? Kazi22 18:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Thank you. I was fine until I read the Religious Nutcase That was a little too far. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Under under filters find lighting and shadow and then find supernova --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) That's really cool! I'll put it on the blog page. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 18:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Entry for "The Next Toa'' Hi, echo, I have finished the building/overhauling of my new toa of ice, Imperalux, and I wish to enter him in your moc contest as the next toa. Note: even though I gave him the mask of life in the MOC, Imperalux wears a the Great Kraldi, the mask of probability, which allows him to enhance or decrease the chance of a possible outcome in a situation. So, without further ado, here he is P8030137.JPG|Without weapon P8030129.JPG|With weapon P8030135.JPG|View of Back P8030130.JPG|Extreme close-up Woooaaaahhhh! P8030131.JPG|With weapon (again) P8030139.JPG|He's watching you! Well, there you have it, Imperalux, my entry for The Next toa. Liopleurodon 03:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hmmm, maby I should enter the lihkan category too :) Oh, and for your Toa Mata Revamps There you go!